Tundra Alpine
PLEASE read her backstory. I'm super proud of it, and I think you should read it if she's competing in your games. ~'' Name: Tundra Alpine District: 4 Age: 17 Personality: Tundra is very different to her fellow District members in 4. She is very sympathetic, very kind-hearted and beyond thoughtful, just always putting other people before her because that's her nature. Tundra's that girl you go to for advice, Tundra's that girl that everyone wants to know. But when extremely aggrivated Tundra can be unforgiving and deadly, but this is ''only when necessary. Strengths: Tundra is super intelligent, and she thinks on her feet very easily. She has an astonishing amount of knowledge when it comes to plants, and believe it or not, Tundra is also a pretty hostile fighter. She knows people will underestimate her, and she will use that advantage to her fullest potential. Also, being a District 4 native, Tundra is an excellent swimmer and definitely can cope underwater and knows how to manouver swiftly. Weaknesses: Tundra fears having to actually kill people, and it's very hard for her to accept the fact that she will have to kill in order to survive. Tundra also doesn't handle rude people well, and often will address them, but she will try refrain from this if it will cost her life. Weapons: Tundra excels with harpoons and daggers, being able to wield the blades rapidly and fatally. Tundra also is outstanding with a bow, being able to pierce any given target dead on within half a second. She's pretty decent in combat, and can definitely hold off most average opponents. History: Growing up, Tundra had an abusive, drug consuming father. Her parents always had constant arguments, resulting in hotheaded brawls. Tundra would cry herself to sleep everynight and have horrifying nightmares, and she was traumatized dramatically from these experiences. A year later, Tundra attended her first reaping ever, and was considering volunteering, to leave all of that drama behind. She didn't mind the thought of dying at that stage. But she was startled when she was actually reaped. She burst out crying at the reaping, and could hear her mother bawling and screeching in the distance. Then suddenly, a miracle happened. "I volunteer!" screamed Tundra's neighbor, Oceane Harbor. She emerged from the 18 year old section and hugged Tundra before taking the stage. A lethal boy named Tahoe Wade volunteered for the male tribute, and everyone disappeared away from the square and back to their houses. Tundra went fishing as soon as the reaping finished, and gave all of the fish to Oceane's family. Tundra was still shocked that Oceane would do that, she barely knew her. The day of the games arrived, and Tundra and her mother watched the bloodbath. Well, Tundra closed her eyes for most of it. Oceane managed to survive the bloodbath, and even managed to kill a strong opponent. Tundra watched Oceane so closely, realising that it could have been her. It could have been her in that arena. Three more days went by and only eight tributes were left by then. The pair from 1, the girl from 3, Oceane and Tahoe, the boy from 8, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. Oceane managed to take out the pair from 1 single handedly, which amazed Tundra so much. She looked up to Oceane, because not only was she a sweet, caring girl, she was a fighter. Determined and smart. Tundra visited Oceane's house once again, and gave them cookies that her mother baked. Right then and there, Tundra watched their television screen and saw Oceane seal the victory, killing the girl from 3 that just took out Tahoe. The trumpets blared, and Oceane cried with joy. Oceane's whole family burst up from their seats with joy, and they held a massive party later that night. Oceane arrived from the Capitol a few days later, and moved into Victor's village. Tundra began to visit Oceane regularly, and became great friends with her, ignoring their age difference. Tundra's mother revealed to Tundra that she was pregnant, and nine months later beautiful Oceane-Lily was born, named after of course Oceane Harbor. Tundra's father disappeared, fled the District and was never seen again. Tundra wasn't that upset, in fact she was kind of relieved. She was tired of being abused by him, tired of having to lie about the bruises and scars all over her body. She was finally free. When Tundra turned 15, she got a job as a waitress, and became very independent. Finally, Tundra's dark past had come to an end. Two years later, reaping day arrived, and Tundra went to the reaping with confidence, as always from now on. She met up with Oceane once more, who was going to be a mentor this year for her first time ever. They walked to the reaping together, and Oceane took the stage, looking fierce as always. The escort came out on stage, did her abnormally happy speech, then announced the female tribute. "Sabrina Pearl!" Tundra recognised the beautiful little girl, only twelve years old. Sabrina fell to her knees, screaming, crying. Suddenly Tundra remembered something. She was in that position five years ago, feeling hopeless, crying, begging for mercy. Tundra's stomach churned. Sabrina's mother then began shrieking, just like how Tundra's did. ''No. I won't let this happen, ''Tundra thought to herself, then screamed exactly what Oceane screams five years ago. "I volunteer!" Everyone was shocked. Everyone knew Tundra was in Sabrina's position five years before. Tundra took the stage with no regrets, and she could see her mother in the distance. But instead of crying, her mother smiled, had faith in her eyes. Tundra is more determined than ever, and that vulnerable girl screeching and kicking five years ago doesn't exist anymore. Category:District 4 Category:FairyYuki's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters